The invention relates to an opto-electronic sensor for contact-less measurement of the distance between two reference points. The sensor includes a light source and a light-sensitive detector actuated by emissions from the light source.
It is already known to measure the distance between two reference points in contact-less manner by means of opto-electronic sensors. However, the known sensors lack response uniformity over long periods of time. This fact is due to aging, temperature changes and soiling of the light-sensitive electronic elements and of the light source itself.